vocal_harmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me Everything
Lyrics Artie: Me not working hard? Yeah right Picture that with a Kodak Or, better yet, go to Times Square Take a picture of me with a Kodak Took my life from negative to positive I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life Artie, Peter, Frankie, tell us right Frankie: Tonight, I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know, we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Rita and Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls: Don't care what they say Or what games they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight Ahmel (Marco): Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight Artie: Take advantage of tonight 'Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess But tonight, I can make you my queen And make love to you endless (Yeah) This is insane: the way the name growin' Money keep flowin', hustlers move aside So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin' I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan (Woo) Put it on my life, baby I'll make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow, but I promise tonight (Dale) Peter with Marco and Vocal Harmony: Excuse me (Excuse me) And I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And, baby, I'ma make you feel so good, tonight 'Cause we might not get tomorrow Frankie: Tonight, I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know, we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Rita and Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls: Don't care what they say Or what games they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight Ahmel (Marco): Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight Artie: Reach for the stars, and if you don't grab them At least you'll fall on top of the world Think about it, 'cause if you slip, I'm gon' fall on top your girl What I'm involved with is deeper than the Masons, baby, baby, and it ain't no secret My granny's from Cuba, but I'm an American Idol Getting money like Seacrest Put it on my life, baby (Baby) I'll make you feel right, baby (Baby) Can't promise tomorrow, but I promise tonight (Dale) Peter with Marco and Vocal Harmony: Excuse me (Excuse me) And I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And, baby, I'ma make you feel so good, tonight 'Cause we might not get tomorrow Frankie: Tonight, I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know, we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Rita and Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls: Don't care what they say Or what games they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight Ahmel (Marco): Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight (Hey) Give me everything tonight Artie: Excuse me (Excuse me) But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me 'cause I look good tonight 'Cause we might not get tomorrow (Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow) Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs